


DC bombshells, Gotham nights

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DC Animated Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: This fic is based enterly on my own ideas, no context from comics or anything else. please help im new here! not beta'd so if i mess up please let me know ( i have dyslexia so excuse rampant terrible spelling).





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah entered the stage. This is gonna be a long night. I walk to the microphone holding my head up high. I hear the gentle sigh of applause from the small audience. Mike at the piano nods to me giving me a quick smile before slapping out the first chords. My first song of the night.

I'm watching her walk on stage the gentle sway of her hips draws my attention. She's beautiful I think like nothing ive ever seen. She's got a rose in her hair, framing her perfect face. Dinah, pretty name doesn't quite suit her but I like it.

As I'm singing I see her in the audience, Evelyn Crawford. Her arms are coated in fine tattoos delicate and wild rolled into one. Here we call her the Starling. She's beautiful her long dark hair in a ponytail on top of her head sways gently as she moves she looks straight off a cigarette box sitting there. Her eyes sparkle in the darkness with an air of cheeky playfulness.

As she sings she's looking at me with eyes like pale blue diamonds. its strange I've never felt this way about a woman its not love its less than that, more animalistic, the kinda lust would send a girl to hell.


	2. lets talk

s I sing the last bar to an almost empty room she catches my eye again, sitting in the same place she has been all through me show she smiles at me. Resting on the table next to her are 2 martinis. Her red lipstick stains the glass in a perfect curve.

I love hearing her sing. She's like a canary singing a beautiful song. She keeps catching my eye and smiling. As the show comes to a close I order some dry martinis and make a small gesture I'm hoping she sees beconing her over. My eyes travel the line of her features, I'm drooling at the thought.

I'm hoping not dreaming as I wish the audience good night, did she just call me over? I gesture begging 2 minutes I hope she's still here when I get back. I look back at her and the look she gives me sends my heart racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinah crashes in I haven't seen a face like that on her in years not since her beau died, he was one of the last he was 3 years older than her, poor chick was only 15. I'm wondering who could have inspired that look in her eye that screams pure joy.

Barbra looks at me quizzing my every move 'hey' I yell out as enter the room dancing on my tiptoes.

'Hey' I replied she's like a little bird my little canary. She's looking so vibrant today. I'm happy for her. I know what's happened but ill let her tell me. That same practically begged to find out her favourite drink. I must say I approve she's a cutie. We are a bunch of strange ones everybody thinks so so what if they choose women instead. We keep out of site though the police don't care at my friend Pamela's shows they beg for it.

I think I'm gonna tell her everything so I might as well start and as I'm babbling away she looks so approving. I'm so glad I have Barbra keeping me safe I don't know what id do without her. I've made up my mind as I finish my story I sling on my jacket and bag and race out to talk to my not so secret admirer.


	4. dry martinis

Hey canary, how are you? She looks flushed the blush on her cheeks draws my attention. She bites her lip as she sits down next to me, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

I'm fine thanks, how are you? She called me canary! She looks so beautiful sitting there in the dimly lit bar, her pale skin contrasts the velvet of her chair. My eyestrain her not so secret tattoos. She amazes me and makes me so damn nervous.

I'm better now your here! For heaven's sake Evelyn how ridiculous can you get. Oh I want to belt her gaze on me is like fire she's staring at my tattoos with a look of wonder and happiness. I'm glad I make her happy. When she smiles my heart beats a little faster what Do I say.

I pull my drink to my lips laughing at her line, it's unbelievably cute! I fiddle with my purse before pulling out my lipstick case I open the lipstick and apply a new coat. I could have sworn I saw her lick her lips out of the corner of my eye. How simply...sexy

As she laughs its like magic, as she pulls out her lipstick I have to swallow just to keep my composure but I can help but lick my lips at the graceful movement. She looks at me with eyes that scream (please forgive me mother).......... sex. I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that draws me like a magnet but I resist.

For a minute I thought she was gonna lean in, but unfortunately it looks like she changed her mind. Aw I was looking forward to that. But I try not to let it show I mean I hardly know her. We met a while ago. I think Pamela introduced use she just hit me like lightning. By breathing speeds up as she flicks her dark hair from her face. I look down and look back up tilting my head and bite my lip.

She did not just do that no way! Ok in my book that's a go ahead in my book. Fuck it I can't resist.  
I lean forward and whisper in her ear 'you want to get out of here?'

Ok I'm so ready this is probably the fastest this has ever happened but I don't care, I may have forgotten to mention the hip flask I completely destroyed before coming over to her so I'm a little tipsy... She takes my hand a stands up I throw on my jacket grab my purse and we leave the bar. As we leave I think I can hear Barbra laughing from the bar but I don't care, this is my night!


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Pamela lillian Isley, I am a burlesque performer and a lingerie model. I live life a little on the wild side, I am a womanizer! I live a happy and normal life in an apartment above my bar, it is currently occupied by me and a delightful girl called Harleen Quinzel she to is a model but her performances mean she comes home with some serious wounds! Currently I am sleeping with her, to put I bluntly she is wild in the sack but that's not important. The important part is that I am the queen of the females seeking females round here, we are quite a clan. 

Harley dear is that you? 

Pam I'm back could you give me a hand.... ive...er... got a bit of ...rope burn 

Ok, I hate to ask but where?

OH... OK.... I'll get the cream...


	6. hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is intense

eaning on the bar he looked care free and muscled as all hell Tue angle he was.standing at made me sweat a little. I m gonna walk over and talk to him, please I hope he isn't gonna reject me.

I spot him out of the corner of my eye he's looking n my direction and smiling slightly Bruce Wayne the Bruce Wayne is looking at me what a beautiful man, he stands up and walks over to me. God he's attractive!

Hey, I assume you are the esteemed writer Clark Kent. I reach out to him he looks up at me and smiles an evil grin on his damn fine face. I am rather taken aback as he stands up straight we are able o it the same m e height and his muscles ripple under his jacket as he takes my hand I have to admit going slightly weak at the knees under his gaze.

Yes, and you must be the elusive Bruce wayne. As I take his hand he smiles a professional smile but I notice he seems uneasy which I'm not used to. His build is wonderful on the lanky side with defined muscles and a square jaw. He's talking again and I watch his lips move I feel my self subconsciously leaning into him but I stopped my self it wasn't safe.

He's not listening to me but I don't care, God I wish I could kiss him but no, even here I could be arresed. It makes me sick I can't even look him in the eye but asking to talk to him down stairs is going a bit far. When Pamela told me what she had created in her 3 story basement I couldn't belive it an underground hotel the kind no police officer would ever find never mind raid. I bite my lip. He pulls a grey flannel handkerchief out of his right pocket I do the same,my breath hitches in my throat   
He reaches for his left pocket and I nearly kiss him right there as he pulls out a muddy green piece of fabric I don't even bother pulling the second handkerchief from my right pocket I just tap his shoulder and walk over to ivy

Ivy I yell to the girl sitting with a guys head between her breasts as she counts her money and slides it into her stocking She turns and looks us up and down without removing the man's head she pulls off her shoe and removes 2 keys from her platform I watch as he places a kiss on her forehead and slips her $20 I'm surprised how cheap it is honestly as I walk past her she slapps my ass and winks at me.

I walk not turning my head through the door way at the back just out of site I watch as Evelyn walks up the stairs and here her gasp quietly at who ever is walking in front of her I'm guessing its a good view poor girl they have got it almost as bad as us except we don't have to deal with the perverts  
Who raped her last time she was caught. I shiver at the memory and am brought back to the present as we reach the laundry room scattered with dirty lingerie ans sheets I push back the barrel in the corner covered by laundry baskets and open the trap door I climb the stairs flicking on the light as we enter the red painted corridor I hear the stairs creek under him and the door slam heavenly shut I look at the keys and a piece of paper hands from the ring we walk to the next set of stairs and walk down as we reach the third floor we walk to the back of the corridor and I unlock the door I hate all this secrecy but it's necessary to keep everything safe this place has higher security I reckon than the white house. I feel a hand sleek round my waste as we enter the room I lock the door behind me and walk across the room to the beautiful man leaning against the wall

As Bruce locks the door I survey the small room its nicely furnished with a bed with red sheets all looks nice until I spot the wall lined with whips rope and blind folds as well as some objects I don't recognise he walks over to me I grab his face and draw it into mine. I practically tear his jacket of t him and my hands explore his toned back

As we kiss he brings my face closer to him deepening the kiss making my breath catch in my chest I feel his tongue fight for dominance I feel his hands on my back I slide my hands up his beautiful chest loosen his tie but don't remove it I I undo each button on his shirt and sterility off as fast as I can taking his jacket with it he lets go and I pull back. we breath heavily for a second.

Wow he works fast I notice my tie still hangs around my neck, kinky. We stand apart I stand up straight and push him against the wall an start on his shirt as I do he attacks my neck and whispers in my ear between kisses 'how do you want me' 'naked.' I reply I watch as he sinks to his knees removing his shirt and he looks at me from an angle that forces most of my blood to race to my already throbbing member which strains inches from his face as he licks his lips the pulls of my trousers revealing my underwear its not hiding much I change by hind and pull him to his feet I remove his trousers and take his hand walking to the bed. I suddenly realise I'm about to Fuck and millionaire playboy he leaps on me making me fall onto the bed and whispers 'tell me what you dream about'

We kiss again I feel his hand start to pull at my underwear I oblige and watch as his hand grabs my member and he stops, looking down he says 'thats like what 5-6 inches' I laugh and have to take a breath as I feel his hand slide up and down I watch as he moves down and suddenly he takes me in his mouth and waves of pleasure flood my body I feel like crying out as his skilled lounge works wonders I'm not sure how long I can hold back so I pull him off me and my hands trace his muscles when my head reaches his nipple I lick it gently looking into his eyes to gain a reaction and continue down his body his breath speeds up as I lick his they his hands snake up to my head grabbing my hair as like his member from o m base to tip as I reach the head I take a deep breath and slowly slide my mouth onto his cock fighting the urge to gag as it hits the back of my throat as I suck his dick I look up in to his eyes as he squeezes them shut and whispers profanity. I notice his grip tighter on my hair and I sit up we kiss deeply I know he can taste himself I'm my mouth he flips me on to my stomach

I dive down o him as he lies face down and put my head between his cheeks licking him and I hear him whimper my name I bring my hand up and begin to slide my finger into him as his hips push back against my hand I fuck him with my finger before adding a second stretching him out to prepare him

I feel him 're move his fingers and know what's coming. I nearly y scream as his enormous clock shoves its way inside me. It hits the spot and I moan loud feeling wave after wave of pleasure fill my body he . Pulls me onto his lap the sound of my skin hitting his rings out and I can hear his moans in my ear his hand reaches for my cocks and he starts pumping. Harder I shout and he pulls out and flips me over putting my legs over my head as he fucks my brains out he kisses me to keep me quiet but you can still hear my muffled moans and screams of pleasure I feel his cock expand inside me

'I'm cumming'  
I burst filling him dripping with cum his muscles tighten around and he moans long and hard chum forcing its way out of his body he breaths heavily and I pull out lying next to him and I cuddle into him ' how long have we got this room for?'

'As long as.you want it'


	7. appartment C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning... mention of spousal and infant death (breif) perspective changes each paragraph.

As we entered the apartment I noticed how gentle and homely it felt the walls were lapsed nicely with red and gold paper the widows were draped with deep red curtains, in a way that reminded me of a movie theatre. It smelt like Evelyn. As I turned back to look at her she seemed relaxed and her features sofened. I though her a winning smile and saw in her a kind of melancholy hurt, I felt like running to her and holding her and asking what was wrong but maybe that isn't what she wanted. I dared I asked I had to something was wrong.

It's you, I don't want to hurt you. I said falling to the couch heavily, ever since barb had told me about her there was just this fear I had. For God's sake her husband has only been dead two years...her high school sweetheart. His death nearly killed her, it killed her baby. I didn't want to hurt her she seemed to me all to fragile. I wanted to bring her the pleasure and happiness I knew I could provide, but I was so scared would hurt her it has been a long time and her first time without him. I what right did I have to pleasure this angel.

Hurt me? She thought she might hurt me. I ran to her what else could I do. I felt at that moment as I through myself down and grabbed her face in my hands I felt like screaming in desperation in a need to get her to understand. Evelyn Crawford, I have done nothing but hurt for two years... I give in I deserve to be happy and so do you. I think you are wonderful... please Evelyn let me be happy with you. Let me love you.

I couldn't do it I reached up and touched her cheeks pulling her face into mine resting our foreheads together closing my eyes I whispered, you are the only person in this world this deserving of my love and I believe in your arms I can be happy with you. I took a breath and suddenly felt her lips pressed to mine deepening the kiss a she pressed into me with a passion I felt had been building up for at least a year happiness flooded my body in waves my darling would be happy again.

We lay on the couch and spoke on nothing in particular holding each other until Dinah fell asleep I n my arms.


	8. Her Lover

As I woke up I remembered the night before and smiled I felt a hand on my thigh rested so gently as I opened my eyes I saw her face staring into mine. 'Morning Dinah'

Morning, she chirped smiling down at me she kissed me I could feel her pressing into me I was surprised at the sudden timing of this event. She climbed over me so she sat on my hips with a wicked grin creeping on tho her beautiful face.I sat up knocking her back a little I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to my bedroom. It's a nice looking room though I doubted she would notice as I laid her on my bed.

I reached up and laid my hand across her cheeks. I felt her hands at the base of my shirt pulling gently I put my arms above my head smiling at the awe in her face as my dress left my body revealing my black underwear. She chuckled as I tried to cover my body with my arms she gently caressed my face and began to kiss me. A kind of confidence filled my veins as . I reached for her corset tracing my fingers across the lacing she was so brave to wear it out.

I reached down and undid each clasp, her breathing intensifying as each clasp fell open. As I undid the last clasp she ripped the corset from my body and kissed down my under shirt while she undid her belt. She pushed me down on to the bed and stood in front on me.

Stay, I wispered as I walked away swinging my hips. When I couldn't resist it anymore I reached behind my back and unzipped my skirt, I thought I heard her growl as I slipped of the skin tight skirt revealing my garter belt and fishnet hstockings. I slipped the skirt over my heels and walked over to her slowly she looked so desperate but I kept her waiting the second I got near enough she pulled me forward admiring my body she smiled devilishly before planting a kiss on my stomach making me moan gently I hope she didn't hear.

As I kissed her body I heard her moan gently, man this was gonna be a ride. A fire burned in my stomach as I reached her underwear. I felt her hand grad my hair and pull me up.  
'it's not fair if I'm standing here in my underwear. As I stood up she planted a kiss on my lips and sat down. 'Take off your undershirt' She said as she pulled of my skin tight skirt I pulled my undershirt over my head. Felt her hands caress my legs greedily. She lay back on the bed and kicked her shooters of becoming me nearer. I kicked of my shoes and near jumped on her.

As she climbed on top of me she kissed me so deeply as a moan Escaped my lips. She began to lick and suck my neck, lightly so as not to leave a mark I was breathing heavily. She . Began to kiss my collar bone making my breath hitch in my throat as she reached lower my back arched allowing her to undo my bra I lifted my arms up and chuckled as she swallowed as my breasts were revealed.

Are you sure? She smiled and nodded her head I kissed her nipple and looked up at her she bit her lip. The sexiest sight in the universe I gently sucked at both of her nipples as she manned and bucked her hips under me . I reached my hand down and gently rubbed her thigh getting slowly closer to her she swallowed. I slid my other hand down her stomach planting kisses down her stomach as I got Lowe sliding off her I planted a kiss just above her pussy and she moaned loudly I kissed her on top of her underwear with one hand holding hers and the other caressing her breasts. I felt her hand sliding into my hair pulling gently as my kisses intensified I removed her underwear watching her stomach rise and fall faster. I started lowly licking her and kissing her. Finding the perfect spot started to suck her and massage her clit with my tongue she shook under me. Moaning with each breath. I brought my hand to her stroking its length softly before massaging at the outside of her hole adding more pressure each time, curses escaping her lips like waves. Gently I inserted one finger and she near screamed yes, bucking her lips to reach my nimble finger lathe while licking her clit. I began to thrust my finger in and out of her reaching up to kiss her lips. More she near begged me as I increased the speed of my thrusts and slowly added a second finger making her bite her lip and moan loudly. I kept thrusting in and out of her sucking at her nipples and clit making her writhe in pleasur. I felt her tighten around my hand and felt her grab my hair tighter I knew she was cumming. Her breathing got shallower and faster and her face tightened she moaned as wavers of pleasure filled her body over and over again as I pulled her in for a kiss. She stopped shaking panting and she kissed me deeply forcing her tongue inside my mouth and exploring my mouth. She pulled away.

That was fucking amazing, I whispered I felt her hands wrap around my waist as I sat up. She had made me feel wonderful like a burning hot sea of passion and pleasure was licking at my entire body. I tried to remember if I had ever felt this before. I thought back and could think of nothing . Sure I have had sex but this was different I would have to pay her back some how... maybe next time for now I just want too crawl into her arms and stay there forever.

Ok folks that's it the thing we have all been waiting for no this is not the end but it is 1011 words of pure unadulterated sex.


	9. Blindfold

awoke gently stretching my arms out remembering everything that had happened the night before. I smiled to my self and opened my eyes, the panic bubbles up as I realise I am wearing a blind fold I try to pull my arms to my face and am confronted by the feeling of rope around my wrists. I want to cry out but I feel lips on mine pushing gently. I breath him in recognizing his sent. How he had managed to the me up I'm not sure but I have to say I am into this I like it when my boys get kinky on me. I feel his cool hands sliding over my body waking me up. I feel myself starting to salute. For which as he notices I receive a sharp slap on the thigh it does nothing to stop me. I hear him laugh above me. He begins trailing my legs with his....Oh that's a riding crop. He laughs as he hits my member gently making me squirm. He laughs louder as I struggle. Bruce you sadistic bastard!

I look down at my captured news reporter, mild mannered my ass! His cheeks flushed as I trailed my fingers down his chest. Is a beautiful image this dominant muscular man laying submissive beneath me. I become aware as he struggles that he slips his hand easily through the rope before slipping it back hoping I guess that I would notice. That admission of submission defeated my self restraint a little as I attack his chest kissing and sucking on his nipples till it drives him mad. He strains I feel his member touch my chest as I am bent over straddling him I gently move my chest and he groans with the slight release. The sound makes me tighten but i am stronger than that. I pull away I hear him sigh gently. I laugh loudly this makes him whisper sadistic bastard for a second time. The first time it went unpunished not this time. I slam the riding crop down on his outer thigh making him hiss in pain. He frowns but I see the smile on the edge of his lips. I respond with three additional slaps to his thighs from the crop. This time he moans and I reward him with a light bite to the nipple. Making him hiss. I watch him squirm as I watch him lay their I trail the crop across his nipples as he takes a deep breath out I slap his nipples taught with the crop the slapping sound makes my cock pulse slightly. I try to focus. I un hook the ropes and tell him to turn over which he does without complaining.

As I turn over I push against him and feel his hard on slap my ass. I moan at the touch as he ties me down on purr under him. He chuckles and I feel him move off. Shit I exclaim as I feel the first time his hand hits my ass cheek. I groan as I feel him over and over and over again until my cheeks are glowing red he massages my cheeks making me moan uncontrollably it burns so good. I feel something cold on my asshole the oil slides down making me gasp as it runs like pleasure fire along my balls. I feel his fingers rim my hole making me quiver as I receive a slap to the inner thigh. I squeal as I feel his fingers increasing the pressure on my hole his finger slides in making me grab at the pillow and gasp. He hits my sweet spot and slams it over and over as I writhe begging to cum over and over. He refuses each time edging me over and over again. He pulls his finger out leaving me feeling hollow and on edge he unites the ropes. Turn over he commands I oblige.

As he turns over I can stand it no more and I slam his hips down I coat his cock in oil and mount him we release a simultaneous sigh of pleasure as they shiver through my body I know it won't take much as I ride him faster and faster moaning as he hits my spot over and over I give in to the never ending pleasure and blow my load across his chest I tense the muscles ins side me and he explodes once more filling me with chum pull of him and push up his blind fold as he pants I slide my finger through the bursts of cum and bring my finger to my mouth sucking in deeply it tastes amazing and I do the same again this time pushing my finger to his lips as his lips close around my finger I feel my cock rising.  
He gives me a naughty smile.........

 

Hey prove its me the author I thought I would open this space up for comments and ideas as I am completely stuck so yeah just comment anything u want to see!


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over at her we sat across from each other on the sofa looking deeply into her eyes as we ate lunch...damn she is a great cook. We are both wearing loose smoking jackets which reveal her legs beautifuly she looks so elegant with her hair messily arranged around her face. As she places down her plate her jacket falls away for a moment giving a sighting of perfect breast making my insides quiver. She blushes heavily. It makes me laugh, she looks so sexy right now. She suddenly pulles a half smile that daintily flashes across her face. She delecately skips into the bedroom gesturing me to stay. My little canary... im waiting for a while but when she re-enters the room...im stunned she stands in front of me. Wearing the smoking jacket that covers down to her knees and she appears to be wearing stockings. She begins to dance both of us laughing softly. Through she is looking me in the eyes she looks beautiful. Her golden hair bouncing as she drops the jacket revealing she is dressed only in her underwear.

Standing in front of Evey i feel so confident so beautiful. I slip off the jacket her eyes glance fondly over every inch of me making my skin glow. She smiles up at me, her eyes like shining moons. I have never felt more adored. I walk over to her. Placing my hands on her thighs i close her legs making her raise an eyebrow. Trying desperatly not to let my embarresment show in my face i sit legs spread on her lap. I run my hands up my body stopping at my breasts squeezing them gently. I see her swallow hard her hands creeping on to my hips i swat her hands and she complies moving her hands away. I begin to swing my hips towards and away from her pushing my breasts towards her face. Thrusting the air in front of her. Blush spreading over her face.i sit back down on her lap and kiss her cheeks she smells wonderful. She moans quietly as i kiss down her neck. I gently suck on the skin of her neck leaving a beautiful little bruse on her neck her breathing is speeding up. I feel her put her hands beneath my ass. She picks me up kissing me and pushes me against the nearest wall. She kisses my neck and chest.

Shall we take this party to the bedroom?

Again?

Yep

Hell yes...


	11. blindfold part 2

He sucks my finger deeply into his mouth closing his eyes. I am rock hard by this point. He opens his eyes and looks down at my erection that was poking him in the abdomen.   
Round... how many times has it been fuck it i don't know.

His cock is magnificent even just looking at him is arousing me. I pull him up and sink my head down sucking gently on the tip of his cock his breathing becomes shallow i take him fully into my mouth he moans deeply. I go further and further on his suprisingly large cock. Forcing my self to go all the way i choke on his cock making him yell out. As i pull myself off him. I look up his eyes open slowly.

Fuck me.  
Are yo...  
Now!

He places his hips on my lap our cocks rubbing i decide to tease him a bit more grab our two cocks and rub them against eachother. He is getting impatient... hes begging for me, moaning my name. his cock is twitching making me want him more. the hunger is clear in his eyes...but more than that is aggression. A passionate aggression that burnt with a fire within my body. 

He grabs my cock forcing it down and towards his hole. he begins to moan as my cock rims him gently i pull him away before thrusting into him this high society bussiness man groaning my name begging me to fuck him deeper. they think im just some mild mannered reporter i chuckle gently at the though before his mouth slams on mine....


	12. Diana

cleaned the bar, smelling the alcahol soaked into the bar. The tables are mostly empty except for the regulars. i hate working here but charity work doesnt pay.

'hello diana, fancy seeing yo here!' 

'oh, its you. how are you barb?'

she flinched slightly at my nickname for her, i worry about her sometimes but daddy is always looking after her. she has been away for months during our last conversation she admited to being a spy. Her father sent her out to flirt important me in to telling her everything. the thought of her body being used like that made me sick, she reassured me that she would be safe...but it wasnt about that how dare someone defile her, use her. i couldnt look her in the eye then. its even harder now. desperatly looking for a way out i cant help but sigh at how beautiful she is stitting on a bar stool in a perfect whie dress that higs her figure and a fun draped across her sholders. 

'You like my dress!' she says smiling. 

'I was just about to say that, you could always read my mind.' i look up a her she i gigling lightly.

'you always were some sort of oracle' i say catching her eye. i go weak at the knees looking into those deep blue eyes. looking at her i start to feel sick the thoughts of thoes hand hoes lips making me curse under my breath her eyes show such concern. i wondered of the passion that had left them. she was enchanting me again. i wouldnt have it not now. I have tried to hard to forget the pain of our last fight, of letting her go. it. wont. happen. again. 

'Get out of here.'

'what? why?'

'now, barbra' 

'fine' she walks away from the bar her beautiful hair shining in the light.

'ill call you' she shouts from the door way before i here it crash shut.

I hold a steady expression until the last customer leave. as he exits whishing me a poite but a little slurred thatnk you. i walk round to the booth occupied by evelyn earlier and tske a swig from my flask. i dont drink the cheap shit we serve here. i feel the familiar smooth sting as the liquor slides down my throat. i look up as the stage and my thoughts turn to barb, my little oracle didnt see that coming. oh shit i miss her, not for her love but for her friend ship but i cnat have her anymore and i know that. oh she makes me so... oh fuck i dont know how i feel about her.


	13. Upstairs

'please ivy just one more time' harley is looking up at me with thoes big puppy dog eyes.

'I can't Harley... it's so weird..'

'Its nothin' worse than the usual babe'

'I know that kitten but what do you expect, you want me to laugh at you as I do it?'

'Please daddy'

'DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!'

Harley says away in her restraints, her bottom lip red and chewed hangs out of her mouth in a childish pout, it looks like tears are welling up in her eyes.

' no, no, no, Harley baby relax I'm sorry ok I'll do it ..'

'Yes please ivy'

Harley holds tighter to the bed frame as ivy pulls back the whip a look of unease and distaste on her face.

A sharp crack rattles around the room followed by maniacal laughing that rings out almost drowning out the scream that rips from Harleys lips as a single drop of blood slips down her back. She writes moaning at the aftermath of the 5th whip. Boys laugh ends.

' right little lady now you owe me!'

'Anything mistress' Harley moans out from the sheets. ' unite me and I will give you anything you want'

Ivy looks down softly at the body bellow her, the marks of her girls previous relationships healed now. The small cuts caused by the whip cause her to start. the up turned bed leaning against the wall looks so precarious now. Gently she walks into the bathroom hearing Harley chuckling to herself as she pulls at the bonds. She picks up cotton disinfectants and a little gauze and bandage to cover her wounds along with a balm for the bruising. She watches as Harley tries to make a show of herself looking so inviting she is tempted. But ivy remembers the task at hand, and goes over. She runs her hands approvingly along the curve and line of Harleys body, it took her so long to convince her to eat enough to get her this way. She gently begins to rub cotton soaked in disinfectant over the cuts left on Harleys ass and back, each time she gently cleans a wound Harley hisses so softly its barley audible just a whisper on her out breath, she has had worse and God does Harley know it. It's probably from the kindness more than the pain. As she puts the balm on the bruises and wraps up her abdomen. She begins gently to massage Harleys vagina, making gentle curricular motions. Harleys toes curl and she purrs approvingly. She leans back trying to catch Ivy's mouth in hers. She feels the ropes at her wrists falling a way and rubs them gently turning to face a now grinning Pamela, (Harley feels its more appropriate to call her dearest ivy, Pamela when she gets all loving and sexy.) Pamela leads Harley back to the far bedroom decorated in a much more homely and gentle manner. All green as is Pamela's preference. She grabs Harley by the hair steering her down to the bed and climbs on top of her sitting slightly on her chest making her fight a little harder for breath. She looks so sexy wording her lip and she scans pamelas body gleaming in the light. Hayes breath hitches in her throat as Pamela raises her hips to bring her pussy to Harleys waiting lips. Harley moans excitedly and sticks out a languid found as Pamela moves her hips sliding across her face. Her eyes squeezing shut as she catches her clit on Harleys nose who precedes to shake her head trying to hit Pamela clit again. Each time she does. Pamela grips the head of the bed for support as Harley eats her out. When she comes she comes loud and hard, forgetting herself as she cuts of Harleys breathing. A quick tap to the thigh brings her back to her senses and she rolls off . And begins to kiss a course down Harleys quivering being to her plumb begging pussy...


	14. Harley and Ivy

'please ivy just one more time' harley is looking up at me with thoes big puppy dog eyes.

'I can't Harley... it's so weird..'

'Its nothin' worse than the usual babe'

'I know that kitten but what do you expect, you want me to laugh at you as I do it?'

'Please daddy'

'DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!'

Harley says away in her restraints, her bottom lip red and chewed hangs out of her mouth in a childish pout, it looks like tears are welling up in her eyes.

' no, no, no, Harley baby relax I'm sorry ok I'll do it ..'

'Yes please ivy'

Harley holds tighter to the bed frame as ivy pulls back the whip a look of unease and distaste on her face.

A sharp crack rattles around the room followed by maniacal laughing that rings out almost drowning out the scream that rips from Harleys lips as a single drop of blood slips down her back. She writes moaning at the aftermath of the 5th whip. Boys laugh ends.

' right little lady now you owe me!'

'Anything mistress' Harley moans out from the sheets. ' unite me and I will give you anything you want'

Ivy looks down softly at the body bellow her, the marks of her girls previous relationships healed now. The small cuts caused by the whip cause her to start. the up turned bed leaning against the wall looks so precarious now. Gently she walks into the bathroom hearing Harley chuckling to herself as she pulls at the bonds. She picks up cotton disinfectants and a little gauze and bandage to cover her wounds along with a balm for the bruising. She watches as Harley tries to make a show of herself looking so inviting she is tempted. But ivy remembers the task at hand, and goes over. She runs her hands approvingly along the curve and line of Harleys body, it took her so long to convince her to eat enough to get her this way. She gently begins to rub cotton soaked in disinfectant over the cuts left on Harleys ass and back, each time she gently cleans a wound Harley hisses so softly its barley audible just a whisper on her out breath, she has had worse and God does Harley know it. It's probably from the kindness more than the pain. As she puts the balm on the bruises and wraps up her abdomen. She begins gently to massage Harleys vagina, making gentle curricular motions. Harleys toes curl and she purrs approvingly. She leans back trying to catch Ivy's mouth in hers. She feels the ropes at her wrists falling a way and rubs them gently turning to face a now grinning Pamela, (Harley feels its more appropriate to call her dearest ivy, Pamela when she gets all loving and sexy.) Pamela leads Harley back to the far bedroom decorated in a much more homely and gentle manner. All green as is Pamela's preference. She grabs Harley by the hair steering her down to the bed and climbs on top of her sitting slightly on her chest making her fight a little harder for breath. She looks so sexy wording her lip and she scans pamelas body gleaming in the light. Hayes breath hitches in her throat as Pamela raises her hips to bring her pussy to Harleys waiting lips. Harley moans excitedly and sticks out a languid found as Pamela moves her hips sliding across her face. Her eyes squeezing shut as she catches her clit on Harleys nose who precedes to shake her head trying to hit Pamela clit again. Each time she does. Pamela grips the head of the bed for support as Harley eats her out. When she comes she comes loud and hard, forgetting herself as she cuts of Harleys breathing. A quick tap to the thigh brings her back to her senses and she rolls off . And begins to kiss a course down Harleys quivering being to her plumb begging pussy...


	15. bat and cat

I looked slowly up at her as she entered. My heart fluttered a little as she entered admiring the adornment of my room. I purr as a blush gently creeps across her perfect face. I don't know much of sport but the look she gives me that is a home run. Her stance changes as she looks at me going from defensive to that of a cat about to pounce. Hmmm, I think I could look at the fire burning in her eyes for ever just to preserve the moment. My collar jingles gently as I turn to look deep into those eyes. I hardly notice she is walking over until her leg brushes mine that's hangs off the bed. Such a beautiful face.

'You have finally arrived my dear'

'And to such a beautiful welcome Selena darling'

'Nothing less than perfection' I whisper team last word because her hand is trailing a path up my thigh which is difficult to ignore.

I'm proud of how I look tonight it had to be perfect in the end I went with lingerie, certain to get her right where I wanted her. It clings to my body emphasising every curve. A robe hangs off my shoulders making my collar bone the center of attention...

She makes a move so fast my heart skips a beat. Forgetting everything I was saying as she leans down the pressure on my wrists a she pins me down makes me purr. Her body presses against mine as she goes in for the kill. I open my lips seductively expecting her to kiss me. Instead I am greeted by her sucking hungrily at my neck the new sensation making me squirm under her. Finally she comes up for air I watch her take one slow breath before clamping my mouth down on hers without hesitation. Its fun this power game. You see as much as she loves this... and I am happy to give her what she thinks she wants... eventually I will take what I want but more importantly what she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> THank you so much, i love to get both positive and negative feedback so let me know please!


End file.
